The present disclosure relates to an electrographic image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus includes various units, such as a photosensitive drum unit, a developing unit and a transferring unit, and so on. These units are used for an image forming process on a recording medium.
For example, there is an image forming apparatus including a unit used for an image forming process on a recording medium, a high-voltage board configured to supply a high-voltage current to the unit and a connecting member configured to connect the high-voltage board with the unit.
In the image forming apparatus with such a configuration, there is a case that the high-voltage board configured to supply the high-voltage current to the unit is selectively used according to the model or the like. However, if a plurality of high-voltage boards are respectively connected with the unit by different connecting members, there is a concern that the configuration of the image forming apparatus becomes complicated.